Tentación Prohibida
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Lo que empezó siendo una venganza acabó convirtiéndose en una pasión ardiente. Jasper Hale esperaba vengarse del hombre que había destruido a su familia... Las caricias expertas de Jasper atraparon a la inocente Alice Cullen en una peligrosa aventura amorosa. Y Jasper acabó deseando más conquistar a Alice que la ruina de Cullen".
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, estaba muy si hacer nada así que decidí subir esta adaptación. Es algo cliché pero ya que jjajaa**

**Saludos!**

* * *

"Lo que empezó siendo una venganza acabó convirtiéndose en una pasión ardiente. Jasper Hale esperaba vengarse del hombre que había destruido a su familia. Y, si aceptando una cita a ciegas con la hija de Cullen podía calmar a su peor enemigo, Jasper se pondría su mejor traje y ocultaría su cinismo tras una sonrisa seductora... Las caricias expertas de Jasper atraparon a la inocente Alice Cullen en una peligrosa aventura amorosa. Y Jasper acabó deseando más conquistar a Alice que la ruina de Cullen"

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era Viernes por la tarde y Jasper Hale estaba en el despacho de un hombre al que tenía motivos para odiar, y apenas podía contenerse para no marcharse. Pronto, muy pronto, tendría todas las pruebas para acusar a Carlisle Cullen a por haber actuado como un buitre, aprovechando las empresas en bancarrota para hacer aumentar sus fondos. Entonces, podría marcharse. Entretanto, la farsa de que aspiraba a ser la mano derecha de Cullen en el negocio de las liquidaciones, no podía tener ni un fallo.

–El domingo es el Día de la Madre –dijo el hombre, mirando a Jaspercon interés–. Tú no tienes familia, ¿verdad?

«No desde que ayudaste a matar a mi padrastro».

Jasper puso una triste sonrisa.

–Perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño.

–Sí, recuerdo que me lo dijiste. Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti. Eso hace más admirable que consiguieras una carrera profesional y que hayas hecho tan buen trabajo en ella.

«Cada paso del camino ha estado marcado por la ambición de derrocar a este hombre. Y lo conseguiré. Me ha costado diez años llegar hasta aquí… Aprender contabilidad, legislación, conseguir experiencia en los negocios de Cullen, ganarme su confianza. Sólo unos meses más y…».

–Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija.

Jasper se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en la familia de aquel hombre, o en el efecto que sus actos podían tener sobre ella. Arqueó las cejas de forma inquisitiva. ¿La hija iba a participar en los negocios de su padre? ¿O es que aquel o era un intento para emparejarlos?

–Alice es una mujer despampanante. Inteligente, y una gran cocinera –dijo Cullen–. Ven a comer a mi casa el domingo y descúbrelo tú mismo.

Jasper rechazaba la posibilidad de tener una relación personal con alguien relacionado con aquel hombre.

–Me entrometería en su día familiar.

–Quiero que vengas, Jasper.

La expresión de su rostro no daba lugar a negativas. Era un hombre con el pelo rubio cano y ojos grises, que se expresaba con la confianza de alguien que podía conseguir el control de cualquier asunto y someterlo a su voluntad.

Jasper sabía que, si insistía en rechazar la invitación, perdería la posibilidad de tener acceso a las pruebas que necesitaba.

–Eres muy amable –contestó con una sonrisa–. Si estás seguro de que seré bienvenido…

Cualquier duda al respecto era irrelevante. Cullen conseguía aquello que se proponía.

–Ven a las once y media. ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

–Sí. Gracias. Allí estaré.

–¡Bien! Te veré entonces –sus ojos grises brillaron con satisfacción –No te decepcionarás.

Jasper asintió, consciente de que tendría que acudir a su casa el domingo y mostrar interés por su hija a pesar de que odiaba la idea.

No sabía qué era lo que pretendía Cullen. Era ridículo que intentara encontrar un pretendiente para su hija, como si las personas fueran títeres y pudiera moverlos a su antojo. Sin embargo, ésa era la mentalidad de aquel hombre. Se movía a su ritmo, sin importarle el interés del resto.

Jasper tenía que seguirle el juego. Y si tenía que empezar a salir con Alice Cullen, lo haría, pero no llegaría a tener una implicación emocional con ella por muy bella e inteligente que fuera.

Era la hija del enemigo.

No debía olvidarlo.

Nunca.

El Día de la Madre…

Alice Cullen deseaba que aquel día fuera como se suponía que debía ser, un día memorable para su madre en el que sus hijos le mostraran su amor y su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, y junto a su esposo disfrutara de la familia que juntos habían creado.

Pero no iba a ser así. Su padre había invitado a una persona especial a la comida familiar y, a juzgar por la engreída sonrisa con la que hizo el anuncio, Alice sospechaba que aprovecharía al invitado para mostrar las limitaciones de sus hijos y los defectos de la madre que los había criado.

Jasper Hale, un nombre con carácter. Y, sin duda un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte como su padre o, si no, no habría ascendido tan deprisa hasta la cima de Cullen Accountancy Company, que amasaba millones gracias a las empresas en quiebra. ¿Sabría cómo iba a ser utilizado ese día? ¿Le importaría?

Alice negó con la cabeza. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no podría evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era preparar los platos de comida favoritos de su madre e intentar disimular el descontento de su padre con su familia.

«No dejes de sonreír pase lo que pase», se dijo.

Por el bien de su madre, esperaba que su hermano hiciera lo mismo. Que no se dejara llevar por el resentimiento. Que no se marchara. Que sonriera y se encogiera de hombros ante los comentarios de crítica. Sin duda, no era mucho pedir que Eddie mantuviera su testosterona bajo control por un día.

Sonó el timbre justo cuando ella terminaba de preparar las verduras para hacer la receta que había visto en uno de sus programas de cocina favoritos de la televisión. Estaban preparadas para meterlas al horno con la pata de cordero. La crema de calabaza y beicon sólo había que recalentarla. La nata estaba batida y la tarta de lima-limón estaba en la nevera.

Se lavó las manos, se quitó el delantal y sonrió, dispuesta a recibir a la visita con todo el encanto posible.

Jasper estaba en la puerta de la mansión de Carlisle Cullen, preparándose para ser un invitado atento y encantador. El edificio de dos plantas de ladrillo rojo era una de las antiguas haciendas de Sídney, y tenía la fachada perfecta para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza del hombre que la había conseguido a base de engañar a otras personas.

Él recordaba cómo había luchado su padrastro para conseguir que los empleados del tribunal de quiebras retrasaran la puesta en venta de la hacienda familiar mientras su madre estuviera viva, antes de que el cáncer acabara con ella unos meses más tarde. Y todo el proceso había sido iniciado por Cullen, que prefirió no pensar en cómo salvar una empresa y cientos de empleos, y eligió llenarse los bolsillos mientras se ocupaba de vender todos los activos. Sin piedad.

Su padrastro falleció pocas semanas después de la muerte de su madre. Dos funerales en muy poco tiempo. Jasper no podía culpar de ambas muertes a Cullen, pero sí de una de ellas. Se sorprendía al pensar que era como un lobo esperando a entrar en la guarida de otro lobo.

Cullen no sabía que Jasper estaba al acecho, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Carlisle pensaba presentarle a su hija para que hiciera de cebo y lo tentara con un futuro brillante en la empresa, sin percatarse de que la presa era él. Y en cuanto a Alice…

Se abrió la puerta y Jasper vio a una mujer que, al instante, le resultó interesante. Era muy guapa, con el cabello negro y rizado, los ojos azules y unos labios carnosos que, al sonreír, mostraban una dentadura perfecta. Iba vestida con un top morado y blanco que tenía un escote lo bastante pronunciado como para mostrar la curva de sus senos, suficientes como para llenar las manos de un hombre. Unos pantalones vaqueros apretado, de color morado, resaltaban su figura y sus piernas esbeltas. Un primitivo deseo sexual se apoderó de Jasper.

Esforzándose por mantener la compostura, Jasper la saludó.

–Hola, Soy Jasper Hale –dijo, confiando en que ella no se hubiera percatado de lo sorprendido que estaba.

La hija de Carlisle Cullen era una trampa para hombres. Y caer en ella no entraba dentro de sus planes.

–Hola, yo soy Alice, la hija de la casa.

Oyó pronunciar sus palabras como si hubieran sido pronunciadas desde la distancia. Estaba completamente absorta por el atractivo de Jasper Hale. Aunque atractivo no era la palabra que más encajaba. Ella había conocido a muchos hombres atractivos. La vida de su hermano estaba llena de ellos, de actores dejando su huella en los programas de televisión. Pero aquel hombre… ¿por qué se le había acelerado el corazón y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago?

Tenía el cabello de color rubio miel y lo llevaba algo largo. Los ojos marrones y con una mirada muy sexy. La nariz recta, el mentón prominente y la boca perfecta. «Podría representar un papel como el de James Bond», pensó Alice, y tuvo la sensación de que él era tan peligroso como el personaje de la legendaria película.

Era un hombre alto, delgado y de aspecto muy masculino. Vestía pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa negra y blanca de sport con las mangas arremangadas, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos antebrazos. Jasper Hale era tan masculino que era imposible no reaccionar ante él como mujer.

–Encantado de conocerte –dijo él, y le tendió la mano con una sexy sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo –contestó ella, y le estrechó la mano–. Pasa, por favor.

–La hija de la casa –repitió él–. ¿Eso significa que todavía vives en casa de tus padres?

–Sí. Es una casa grande –contestó ella. Lo bastante grande como para mantenerse alejada de su padre la mayor parte del tiempo.

Jasper Hale debía de ser unos años mayor que sus amigos de la universidad, teniendo en cuenta el puesto que tenía en la empresa de su padre. Eso le hizo recordar que debía evitarlo como si fuera una plaga. No tendrían nada en común.

–Mi familia está disfrutando del sol en el patio trasero –dijo ella, y lo guió por el pasillo que dividía la casa en dos–. Te llevaré donde está mi padre y después sacaré un aperitivo. ¿Qué quieres beber?

–Un vaso de agua con hielo estaría bien, gracias.

–¿No bebes whisky con hielo, como mi padre?

–No.

–¿Y un vodka?

–Agua.

«Bueno, no es James Bond», pensó ella, conteniendo una risita.

–¿Tienes trabajo, Alice?

–Sí, soy la directora de primeras impresiones –se rió al ver su cara de asombro–. Lo he leído esta mañana en el periódico –le explicó–. Es como se llama ahora a las recepcionistas.

–¡Ah! –sonrió él.

–¿Y sabes cómo llaman a un limpiador de cristales?

–Por favor, ilústrame.

–Ejecutivo de visión despejada.

Él se rió, aumentando su atractivo con su sonrisa.

–Un profesor es un navegador de sabiduría. Y un bibliotecario es un especialista en recuperación de información. No recuerdo el resto de la lista. Todos los títulos eran muy farragosos.

–Así que, hablando en claro, eres recepcionista.

–A media jornada en una consulta médica. Sigo en la universidad, estudiando arquitectura de jardines. Es una carrera de cuatro años y ya estoy en el último.

–¿Estudias y trabajas? ¿Tu padre no te mantiene? –preguntó.

–Mi padre no paga lo que no aprueba. Deberías saberlo, puesto que trabajas con él.

–Pero eres su hija.

–Y se supone que debería cumplir sus deseos. Me permite vivir aquí. Ése es todo el apoyo que mi padre me dará para que estudie esa carrera.

–Quizá deberías haber buscado la manera de independizarte.

Era un comentario extraño para un hombre que debería ser experto en satisfacer los deseos de su padre. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir la dinámica familiar con un extraño, y menos con alguien especializado en ponerse del lado de su padre.

–Mi madre me necesita.

Era una breve respuesta, y todo lo que obtendría de ella. Alice abrió la puerta trasera y lo presentó:

–Tu amigo Jasper está aquí, papá.

–¡Ah! –su padre se levantó de la mesa del patio en la que estaba leyendo el periódico del domingo–. Me alegro de verte por aquí, Jasper. Hace un bonito día otoñal, ¿verdad?

–No podía ser mejor –convino él, acercándose para estrecharle la mano.

Se sentía seguro de sí mismo y con la situación, algo que Alice no sentía. Estaba asombrada por la fuerte atracción que había experimentado y que no conseguía olvidar. No era bueno. No podía serlo. Lo último que deseaba era que un hombre como su padre interfiriera en su vida.

–Ve a buscar a tu madre, Alice. Le está mostrando a Eddie las últimas novedades del jardín. Puedes decirle a los dos que vengan a conocer a nuestro invitado.

–Lo haré –dijo ella, contenta de marcharse de allí y consciente de que a su padre le gustaba que lo obedecieran a la primera.

El jardín era el refugio de su madre. Era feliz cuando hablaba sobre qué podían hacer en él con Nick Jeffries, el ayudante que compartía su entusiasmo por diseñar y trabajar en el lugar. A Alice también le encantaba aquel jardín, y la idea de construir algo bonito en lugar de destrozar las cosas, como hacía su padre.

Y como hacía Jasper Hale.

No podía olvidarlo. Nunca podría tener algo en común con una persona que se dedicaba a destruir.

–¡Mamá! ¡Eddie! –los llamó. Estaban junto al estanque, donde Nick había instalado unas lámparas solares–. Ha llegado el invitado de papá.

Su madre dejó de sonreír y miró a su hijo con nerviosismo, preocupada por el inminente choque de personalidades que podría producirse. Eddie la agarró por los hombros y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

–Prometo ser bueno, mamá. Hoy no seré un chico malo.

Consiguió que su madre soltara una risita.

Edward tenía el papel de chico malo en la serie en la que actuaba. Su cabello cobrizo, la barba incipiente, el hoyuelo de su barbilla y sus penetrantes ojos azules, hacían que fuera muy atractivo, sobre todo en su ostentosa motocicleta. Ese día llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, aunque se la había quitado debido al calor de la mañana. Su camiseta blanca tenía el dibujo de una Harley-Davidson. Parecía un motorista, para disgusto de su padre.

Los tres regresaron hacia el patio. Alice y Edward a cada lado de su madre, dispuestos a conseguir que tuviera un feliz día. Por qué seguía viviendo con su padre era algo incomprensible. No era un matrimonio feliz. Su marido era muy dominante y controlador, de forma que ella apenas tenía vida independiente. Alice siempre consideró a su madre un ama de casa, bien vestida y peinada, que se ocupaba de que todo en la casa estuviera perfecto.

Incluso su nombre, Esme, encajaba con el papel.

Ese día estaba especialmente guapa. Llevaba puesto una camisola azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Durante la última época, apenas tenía brillo en la mirada y Alice estaba preocupada de que tuviera algún problema de saludo¿ que no quisiera admitir. Además, estaba demasiado delgada, algo que se ocultaba bajo la amplia camisola que llevaba. Los pantalones blancos también le quedaban anchos, pero le daban un toque elegante. Sin duda, nadie notaría nada extraño en ella. Jasper Hale la encasillaría como la típica mujer de un hombre rico.

–¿Qué aspecto tiene? –preguntó su madre.

–Se parece un poco a James Bond –dijo Alice.

–¿Qué? ¿Parece un tipo peligroso? –preguntó Edward.

Ella sonrió.

–Y muy sexy y atractivo.

–No se te ocurra enamorarte de él, Alice. Es un territorio peligroso.

–Sí, ten cuidado –le advirtió su madre–. Puede que tu padre quiera que te guste ese hombre. Tiene que haber algún motivo para que lo haya invitado aquí esta noche.

–Podría ser que entre los planes de Jasper Hale figure el de casarse con la hija del jefe –intervino Edward.

¿Casarse?

¡Nunca!

Ella siempre rompía las relaciones cuando el chico comenzaba a pedirle compromiso, algo que siempre sucedía tarde o temprano. Por lo que había visto en su casa, el matrimonio consistía en una interminable lista de exigencias cargadas de recriminaciones en caso de que no se cumplieran. Ningún hombre iba a tenerla como esposa.

–No soy tan fácil de devorar –le dijo a su hermano–. Voy a darle de comer. Si necesita algo más, que silbe.

–Como Humphrey Bogart –murmuró la madre.

–¿Qué?

–En una película Humphrey Bogart silbaba para atraer a Lauren Bacal . Es antigua.

–No la he visto.

–¿Y al final consigue a la chica? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí.

–Sin duda, ella quería que así fuera –dijo Alice –Es otra historia.

–Vigilaré al amigo de papá –bromeó el hermano.

–Me temo que van a utilizar a ese hombre para mostrarte lo insignificante que eres, Eddie, así que cuidado con lo que dices.

–No sé… No sé… –dijo su madre.

–Está bien, mamá –la tranquilizó Eddie–. Alice y yo hemos levantado nuestras barreras y hoy nada podrá resquebrajarlas. Ahora, relájate. Ambos estamos en guardia.

Era un alivio oír a Edward decir con tanta seguridad que se había colocado la armadura protectora. Alice deseaba poder decir lo mismo. A pesar de lo que le dijera la mente, tan pronto vio a los dos hombres en el patio y se fijó en que Jasper Hale la miraba, no había barrera que la protegiera de la química sexual que había entre ambos.

Al instante, notó que sus pezones se ponían erectos y que empezaba a mover las caderas de forma provocadora, guiada por un instinto primitivo para mostrar su feminidad. Notó un fuerte calor en la entrepierna y sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. La tentación parecía más fuerte que el sentido común que le decía que se mantuviera alejada de aquel hombre.

Le encantaría poseerlo.

Al margen de que cometiera una gran equivocación.

Le encantaría poseerlo.

¡Sólo por la experiencia!

* * *

**No sé, me da gracia jajajajaa**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A Jasper le resultó difícil apartar la vista de Alice para mirar a las otras dos personas que estaba a punto de conocer. La madre era más o menos como él esperaba que fuera la esposa de Carlisle Cullen, una señora de su casa que se cuidaba tanto como cuidaba su hogar, pero al ver al hijo se sorprendió. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, barba incipiente y ropa de motero. Evidentemente, Edward tampoco acataba la disciplina de su padre.

Dos hijos rebeldes y una esposa sumisa.

¿Se suponía que debía domesticar a Alice? ¿Ayudarla a convertirse en el tipo de mujer que su padre aprobaría, en lugar de permitir que siguiera su camino? La miró de nuevo y sintió una fuerte tensión en la entrepierna. Sin duda, era la mujer más deseable que había conocido nunca, y resultaría peligroso jugar con ella, pero la idea de alejarla de su padre hacía que resultara todavía más tentadora. Era justo que Cullen sintiera la pérdida de alguien querido, además de perder la empresa que le daba poder para arruinar la vida de otras personas.

Jasper se percató de cómo lo miraba Alice mientras el padre hacía las presentaciones.

–Esme, mi esposa….

–Encantado de conocerte –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió también, pero contestó con una expresión extraña en la mirada.

–Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

–Y éste es mi hijo, Edward, que evidentemente no se ha molestado en afeitarse esta mañana, ni siquiera por su madre.

Edward ignoró la crítica y sonrió.

–No puedo afeitarme, papá. Rodamos mañana. Tengo que mantener el aspecto de mi personaje –se dirigió a Jasper con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que eres el hijo que mi padre debería haber tenido, Jasper. ¡Que te vaya bien, amigo!

Jasper se rió y le estrechó la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No estoy seguro de eso, pero gracias por los buenos deseos, Edward.

–De nada.

–Edward es actor –Alcie intervino con orgullo–. Hace de chico malo en la serie The Wild and the Wonderful.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento, no conozco esa serie.

–Es una porquería –dijo el padre–. Un culebrón de la televisión.

–Porquería o no, me gusta actuar en ella –dijo Edward–. Y a ti, Jasper, ¿te gusta lo que haces?

–Es un reto continuo. Supongo que actuar también lo es –dijo él.

–La vida de ficción es absurda –dijo Cullen–. Jasper y yo trabajamos en el mundo real, Edward.

–Bueno, papá, hay mucha gente que quiere desconectar de la vida real y yo los ayudo a hacerlo –volvió a centrar la atención en el invitado–. ¿Tú cómo te relajas de la presión del mundo laboral, Jasper?

Jasper descubrió que le caía bien el hermano de Alice. Sabía defenderse y tenía personalidad.

–El ejercicio físico es mi vía de escape –contestó.

–Sí, he de decir que a mí el sexo también me relaja –contestó Edward con picardía.

–¡Eddie! –exclamó la madre, escandalizada.

–Lo siento, mamá. Es culpa de Alice por haber dicho que Jasper era sexy.

–¿Lo sabía? –preguntó Cullen con satisfacción.

–¡Edward! –exclamó Alice–. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que dijeras.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice con curiosidad. Expresaba furia con la mirada y se le habían sonrojado las mejillas. Al mirarlo, alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

–No me mires como si nunca hubieras oído decir eso de ti, porque estoy segura de que no es cierto. Simplemente era un comentario, no una insinuación.

–¡Alice! –la madre protestó de nuevo.

–Lo siento, mamá –dijo Alice, levantando las manos a modo de disculpa–. Voy a traer el aperitivo. Enseguida te traigo el agua con hielo.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír al verla marchar.

–He intentado criar a mis hijos con buenos modales –dijo Esme tras un suspiro.

–No pasa nada –dijo su marido con animosidad.

–De hecho, me gusta entrenar en el gimnasio –dijo Jasper, para que dejaran de pensar en el sexo.

–Eso está claro –dijo Edward–. Esos músculos no salen de estar sentado en un despacho.

–Yo voy a clase de yoga –dijo Esme, ansiosa por entablar una conversación no comprometedora, mientras gesticulaba para que se sentaran.

Jasper no había imaginado que sentiría interés alguno por la familia de Cullen. Ni siquiera pensaba que fuera a caerle bien. De hecho, únicamente había pensado en Alice, a quien había imaginado como a una princesita mimada.

La dinámica familiar le resultaba intrigante y Jasper se encontró dispuesto a explorarla más a fondo, observando, escuchando, reuniendo información…. Y quizá tratara de conseguir lo que deseaba con Alice Cullen, para satisfacer sus propios deseos en varios aspectos.

Alice maldijo a Edward por ser tan provocador y a sí misma por reaccionar de esa manera. También a Jasper Hale, por hacer que sintiera cosas que le impedían mantener la compostura. El viaje a la cocina debería haberla calmado, pero seguía nerviosa incluso después de haber cargado la camarera con las bebidas y los aperitivos.

No podía esconderse de aquel hombre. Tenía que volver a enfrentarse a él. Esperaba que no tratara de regocijarse con su comentario porque, si no, se vería tentada a echarle la jarra de agua sobre la cabeza. Y sólo serviría para demostrar que había perdido el control. Era mejor ignorarlo con buenos modales. No podía olvidar que Jasper Hale era el invitado de su padre y que mantener cualquier otra relación con él no le aportaría nada bueno. No en el plano emocional. Por muy bueno que fuera en la cama.

Y también debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Alice respiró hondo varias veces y llevó la camarera hasta el patio. Se alivió al ver que los cuatro estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre técnicas de relajación: meditación, tai chi, masajes y tanques de flotación. Incluso su padre parecía de buen humor. Se fijó en que la única silla vacía que quedaba en la mesa redonda estaba entre Jasper Hale y su madre, así que no pudo evitar sentarse junto a él.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran tomar lo que quisieran, le entregó a Edward una cubitera que contenía una botella del vino blanco favorito de su madre, dejó una jarra de agua con hielo y un vaso delante de Jake y le sirvió un whisky con hielo a su padre y sirvió el vino antes de sentarse a la mesa.

–Siento haberme descargado contigo, Jasper. Estaba molesta con Edward. Y avergonzada.

–No tiene importancia, Alice. Estoy seguro de que Edward oye decir eso sobre él tan a menudo, que ya no le da ninguna importancia. Y dudo que él pensara que yo fuera a dársela.

Su padre intervino con incredulidad.

–Si eso no tuviera importancia para Edward, ya no tendría trabajo. Únicamente es famoso porque las adolescentes piensan que es sexy.

–¡Afortunado que soy, papá! –dijo Edward–. Aunque me esfuerzo por que sea así.

–Algunas personas tienen esa suerte –dijo la madre, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento–. Siempre pensé que Sean Connery….

–Ya estamos otra vez con James Bond –dijo Edward, sonriendo a Alice.

Ella le mostró los dientes a modo de advertencia.

Él se puso en pie para servir el vino y añadió:

–Mi madre sabe mucho de cine. Estoy seguro de que nadie podría ganarla en un concurso. Y también es una madre estupenda. Brindemos por ella –alzó la copa–. ¡Feliz día, mamá!

Todos brindaron al unísono.

Jasper Hale empezó a hablar de cine con Esme, prestándole mucha atención. Alice no pudo evitar pensar que era un hombre muy agradable. Sin duda, se estaba esforzando por ser un buen invitado. Además, su madre estaba encantada y, por una vez, su padre no estaba estropeándolo todo con sus comentarios irónicos. De hecho, parecía contento con la situación. En realidad, a Alice no le importaba el porqué. Era bueno que no menospreciara a su madre como solía hacer.

Ella se escapó un momento para terminar de preparar la comida, sintiéndose un poco más cómoda con la presencia de Jasper Hale. Había conseguido que el día transcurriera con más tranquilidad de lo esperado. Lo único negativo era el impacto sexual que tenía sobre ella.

Alice no había sido capaz de dejar de mirarlo, fijándose en la forma de sus orejas, en la longitud de sus pestañas, en la sensualidad de sus labios, en sus carismáticas sonrisas, en el vello claro que salpicaba sus fuertes antebrazos, en sus dedos elegantes, en cómo los pantalones vaqueros resaltaban sus fuertes músculos y en sus pies grandes! ¿Eso no significaba que sus partes íntimas estarían muy bien dotadas?

A ella le resultaba difícil concentrarse en los preparativos. Tenía que meter las verduras en el horno, calentar la sopa, poner el recipiente con la salsa de menta en la mesa. Una vez más tendría que sentarse a su lado pero, por suerte, la mesa no era redonda y él no podría ver la expresión de su rostro a menos que se volviera hacia ella.

Hasta el momento no le había prestado especial atención y probablemente fuera mejor que siguieras así. Lo más probable era que estuviera saliendo con alguna mujer. Eddie tenía un montón de pretendientes y Alice suponía que a Jasper Hale le pasaría lo mismo. Que la considerara una más de entre la multitud no tenía ningún atractivo para Alice.

Aunque como era la hija del jefe, tendría que tratarla con respeto. Algo que ella odiaría.

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, tener una aventura con Jasper Hale no era algo bueno. Además, él no estaba dándole ninguna oportunidad, aunque quizá lo hiciera antes de que terminara el día. Como había dicho su madre, su visita debía de tener algún propósito. Si lo que deseaba era tener una relación con ella, Alice tenía que estar preparada para decir que no.

La sopa estaba suficientemente caliente como para servirla. Sintiéndose afortunada por emplear la cocina como distracción, Alice regresó al patio para avisar a los demás de que entraran a comer. Eddie acompañó a su madre hasta el comedor. Jasper Hale entró con su padre, y era evidente que se llevaban bien.

Otra advertencia.

En su día, su padre debió de ser encantador con su madre, ya que si no ella no se habría casado con él. Su verdadera personalidad no debió surgir hasta que ella estaba completamente dominada por él. Si Jasper Hale era el mismo tipo de persona, y creía que tenía derecho a mandar sobre la vida de otros, ella no quería nada con él.

Jasper fue conociendo más aspectos de la familia Cullen durante la comida. Edward había dejado el colegio y se había marchado de casa a los dieciséis años, consiguiendo un trabajo de ayudante en un estudio de televisión.

–Algún día te arrepentirás de no haber continuado con tus estudios –dijo el padre.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–La contabilidad nunca iba a ser lo mío, papá.

–No. Siempre estás en las nubes. Igualito que tu madre.

Su tono de disgusto hizo que Esme se sonrojara. Ella era una mujer más frágil de lo que aparentaba, muy nerviosa y demasiado ansiosa por complacer. Jasper recordó el comentario que había hecho Alice respecto a que su madre la necesitaba cuando salió en defensa de Esme.

–Oh, creo que mamá tiene los pies en la tierra cuando se trata del jardín.

–Jardín… Cine… –dijo Cullen–. Esme ha provocado que ambos se descarriaran con sus intereses. Yo tenía grandes esperanzas contigo, Alice. Eras la mejor en matemáticas…

–Papá, yo tengo gran esperanza en mí misma. Siento que no pueda satisfacer a ambos –dijo ella, con una sonrisa tristona.

–La jardinería…

–La arquitectura de paisajes es algo más que eso, papá.

Cullen resopló.

–Al menos sabes cocinar. Eso es un punto a tu favor. ¿Te está gustando la comida, Jasper?

–Mucho –contestó, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice–. Eres una gran cocinera. La sopa estaba deliciosa y nunca había probado un cordero con patatas asadas mejor.

Ella se rió.

–Son recetas de un programa de cocina de la televisión. Lo único que hace falta es seguir las instrucciones. Tú podrías hacerlo si quisieras. No es algo exclusivo de las mujeres. De hecho, la mayoría de los cocineros famosos son hombres. ¿Tú cocinas para ti?

–No. Generalmente como fuera de casa.

–Necesitas a una mujer que cocine para ti –dijo Cullen.

Era un comentario completamente sexista y Jasper se fijó en que Alice expresaba rechazo con la mirada, antes de mirarlo a él con desdén por si pensaba lo mismo.

Él se volvió hacia Cullen e hizo un comentario arriesgado, sonriendo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Teniendo en cuenta que los mejores cocineros son hombres, quizá sea mejor un chico.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –preguntó el padre.

–Es que muchos chicos del sector son gays y Jasper no me parece que lo sea –soltó.

Alice comenzó a reírse también.

–No lo soy –dijo Jasper.

–Desde luego que no –aseguró Cullen.

–Sabemos que no lo eres –le aseguró Alice.

–Por supuesto –añadió Edward–. Alice no te consideraría sexy si fueras gay.

–Edward, compórtate –dijo Esme.

–Imposible –murmuró el padre.

Alice se levantó de la mesa.

–Ahora que nos has avergonzado a los dos, Edward, voy a por el postre. Y espero que sirva para sellarte la boca –sonrió a su madre–. Es lima-limón, mamá.

–¡Mi postre favorito! –sonrió Esme–. Gracias, cariño.

Jasper la observó marchar. Era arriesgado entablar una relación con ella, puesto que complicaría lo que se había propuesto desde hacía muchos años cuando por fin empezaba a ver el final. Ella podría convertirse en una verdadera distracción y, quizá no fuera buena idea, por muy tentadora que pareciera.

Además, tener una aventura con ella no era una opción. Se sentía verdaderamente atraído por la hija de Cullen. Y él esperaba que le hiciera una proposición.

–¿Cómo es que no celebras el día de la madre con la tuya, Jasper? – preguntó Edward.

–Lo haría si ella estuviera viva, Edward–contestó un poco compungido.

–¡Oh, lo siento! Espero que la pérdida no sea muy reciente.

–No.

–Supongo que soy afortunado por tener la mía todavía –se inclinó para darle un beso a Esme en la mejilla.

–Sí, puesto que siempre has sido un niño de mamá –contestó Cullen.

Había cierto temor en la mirada que Esme le dedicó a su marido. Jasper suponía que el a había sido víctima de sus abusos durante tanto tiempo que se sentía indefensa para hacer nada al respecto.

–Me he fijado en el centro de mesa tan artístico que has puesto –dijo él, mirándola con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

–Sí –dijo el a con el rostro iluminado–. Lo he preparado esta mañana. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis crisantemos.

–Y con razón, mamá –intervino Alice, guiando el carrito del té hasta el comedor–. Son preciosos.

Sirvió la tarta de lima-limón y continuó alabando a su madre por su labor de jardinería.

Jasper la observó. Era preciosa. E inteligente. Y tan sexy que la tentación lo invadió por dentro. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

–Me gustaría ver el jardín. ¿Me lo mostrarás cuando hayamos terminado de comer?

–Será mejor que te lo enseñe mi madre, Jasper. Es su creación.

–Te lo ha pedido a ti, Alice –intervino Cullen–. Además de que deberías satisfacer el deseo de nuestro invitado, tu madre ya le ha mostrado a Eddie el jardín. No tiene por qué repetir la visita, ¿verdad, Esme?

–No, no –convino ella–. Estaré encantada de que lo hagas tú, Alice.

Era evidente que tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no.

–Me interesa verlo a través de tu mirada –dijo Jasper–. Así podrás contarme cómo encaja en tu concepto de diseño de jardines.

–¡Está bien! Te llenaré de sabiduría –dijo ella. Él se rió.

–Gracias. Lo disfrutaré.

El paseo por el jardín era todo un reto… La adrenalina que se agolpaba en su interior hacía que deseara luchar contra la desgana que mostraba Alice a la hora de estrechar la relación con él, sin embargo, esa misma desgana le facilitaba una escapatoria para el afán de emparejarlos que tenía Cullen… Pudiendo así continuar con su misión sin distracciones.

Tendría que tomar la decisión más tarde. En el jardín.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Alice decidió que levaría a Jasper al jardín, lo aburriría con su entusiasmo por el paisajismo y lo llevaría de nuevo junto a su padre, quien había comentado que tenía intención de ver un partido de fútbol que retransmitían por televisión. Edward la ayudó a retirar la mesa y la siguió hasta la cocina para hablar con ella en privado mientras cargaban el lavavajillas.

–Eres el objetivo principal, Alice. No me cabe ninguna duda –le advirtió–. Diría que papá quiere que Jasper se convierta en su yerno.

–No va a suceder –soltó ella.

–Es un chico inteligente. Ha estado jugando a todas las bandas. Y me he fijado en ti y no eres inmune a él.

–Por eso era una estupidez que le dijeras lo que pensaba de él.

–De todos modos, es evidente. Créeme, un chico así sabe cuándo las mujeres piensan que es sexy. Estoy seguro de que lo han perseguido desde que era adolescente. Simplemente no le digas que sí.

–¿Y si quiero decirle que sí?

Edward la miró asombrado.

–Es muy sexy –repitió ella, con tono desafiante.

Él puso una mueca.

–Entonces, asegúrate de que sólo se trata de sexo y no te enganches a él. La situación de mamá debería servirte de advertencia.

–Nunca seré como mamá.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Ojalá se separara.

–Ella no quiere darse cuenta. Será mejor que eches una partida de Scrabble con ella mientras yo me encargo de Jasper. Le gustará.

–Lo haré. Es mucho más divertido que lo tuyo.

Alice respiró hondo para tratar de relajarse.

–No quiero sentirme atraída por él, Eddie.

Él la miró muy serio.

–Ve a por ello si es lo que quieres, si no, siempre te quedará la duda. Tarde o temprano te decepcionará y considero que eres lo bastante fuerte como para separarte de él.

–Lo soy –dijo ella con seguridad.

–Pero estarías mejor sin meterte en ese lío.

–Lo sé. Quizá deje de gustarme en el jardín.

–Lo dudo.

–Te aseguro que no me derretiré a sus pies. Y deja que mamá te gane al Scrabble, pero que no sea muy evidente.

–No te preocupes –puso una pícara sonrisa–. ¡Vamos a librar una buena batalla!

Alice sonrió a su hermano.

–La parte de si era gay ha sido muy buena.

Él se rió y la agarró por los hombros mientras regresaban al comedor.

–Será mejor que saquemos el Scrabble, mamá. Puesto que la última vez me ganaste, quiero la revancha. Y que Dios me ayude si me atasco con las vocales otra vez.

–Los dejaré con su juego –dijo el padre, levantándose de la silla y sonriendo a Jasper Hale–. Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás de la compañía de mi hija.

–Lo haré –convino él, poniéndose en pie y dispuesto a salir al jardín.

El arrepentimiento se apoderó de Alice. Jasper Hale estaba siguiendo el juego de su padre, pero ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. No era su invitado. Eran las tres de la tarde pasadas. La comida había salido bastante bien. La parte mas complicada del Día de la Madre había terminado. Y como su padre iba a ahorrarles su presencia, no podría descargar su ira con todos si ella no continuaba siendo educada con aquel hombre. Podría poner a Jasper Hale en un aprieto y, así, dejar de ser el blanco de sus bromas.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Vamos.

Él la acompañó hasta el jardín y sacó un tema de conversación.

–Alice, ¿elegiste la carrera al ver cómo disfrutaba tu madre en el jardín?

–En parte sí. Aunque es probable que Nick tuviera más influencia sobre mí, tiene mucha creatividad para hacer que mi madre disfrute en el jardín.

–¿Quién es Nick?

–El jardinero que mi padre tiene contratado para mantenimiento. En realidad hace mucho más que el mantenimiento en sí.

–¿Como qué?

–Piensa en lo que le gustará a mi madre y lo hace. Como las lámparas solares que ha puesto alrededor del estanque. Te las enseñaré. Ven por aquí.

Jasper la acompañó hasta allí.

–También hay una cascada –comentó él, al llegar al estanque.

–Sí. Su sonido es tranquilizador. La mayor parte de la gente disfruta sentándose junto a una cascada… O junto a las fuentes de los parques. Y también viendo los reflejos en el agua. Las luces que ha puesto alrededor se reflejan cuando es de noche.

–¿Tu madre viene hasta aquí de noche?

–A veces. Aunque también puede ver esta parte del jardín desde su dormitorio. Lo que es muy especial es la manera en que Nick ha iluminado las figuritas que hay en las rocas, junto a la cascada. Hay otra luz detrás de la planta que hay en la maceta, y les da un toque fantasmal. Es un efecto estupendo.

–Arquitectura de paisajes –dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa tristona–. Nunca había pensado en ello pero ahora comprendo por qué debe de ser apreciada.

–Supongo que con la carrera que tú has elegido no has tenido tiempo de apreciar ese tipo de detalles –soltó ella.

–Es cierto. No lo he hecho –admitió él, como si no le importara.

–¿Y merece la pena?

Hubo un pequeño cambió en la expresión de su rostro y en el brillo de su mirada.

–Para mí, sí –contestó él con un tono tajante.

–¿Te gusta trabajar con mi padre?

–Tu padre forma parte de un sistema que me interesa.

Despersonalizar su pregunta era una jugada inteligente.

–El sistema –repitió ella–. No consigo imaginar cómo se puede obtener placer a partir de los casos de bancarrota.

–No, puede ser muy traumático –dijo él–. A mí me gustaría que no fuera tan a menudo –la miró fijamente con sus ojos marrones–. Ni siquiera los parques más bonitos del mundo llaman la atención de la gente que está en esa situación, Alice. Lo único que ven es cómo se destrozan sus vidas, cómo pierden el trabajo y cómo se arruinan los planes de futuro. Pueden terminar divorciándose, deprimiéndose o suicidándose, porque no ven la luz.

Ella se estremeció al oír esas palabras llenas de sentimientos. No esperaba algo así de aquel hombre. No encajaba con su ambición fría y calculadora. Y no sólo eso, sino que de algún modo había conseguido que su trabajo pareciera mucho más especial que el de ella.

–Sé que la gente que tiene problemas encuentra cierto consuelo en los entornos agradables –dijo ella con convicción. Su madre era un buen ejemplo de ello.

–No era mi intención menospreciar tu trabajo –se disculpó él–. No soy tu padre, Alice. Quizá ambos podamos esforzarnos en tener la mente más abierta a la hora de pensar sobre el otro.

–¿Para qué has venido hoy? –preguntó ella, directamente.

–Tu padre quería que te conociera y yo sentía suficiente curiosidad como para aceptar la invitación –contestó él.

Alice colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, y le preguntó:

–¿Y qué te parezco?

Jasper puso una sonrisa sensual.

–Creo que eres muy sexy.

Alice sintió que una ola de calor la invadía por dentro.

–Eso no significa mucho para mí.

Él se rió y dio un paso adelante. La rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

–He deseado hacer esto desde el momento en que te conocí, así que voy a hacerlo, y puedes darme una bofetada si quieres.

Alice tuvo unos segundos para apoyar la mano sobre sus hombros y empujarlo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no hizo nada más que esperar a que él la besara para ver si sus besos eran mejores que los que le habían dado otros hombres. Él le sujetó el rostro con la mano y posó los labios sobre los de ella.

Una extraña euforia se apoderó de ella al estar entre los brazos de Jasper. Movió las manos para acariciarle la nuca y sujetarle la cabeza. Le gustaba su forma, y su cabello espeso. Él introdujo la lengua en su boca y ella respondió de forma provocadora, saboreándolo, experimentando un impulso primitivo que la incitaba a hacerle perder el control. Era como si Jasper estuviera probando si ella era lo bastante buena para él, si merecería la pena seguir viéndola después de ese día, y hubiera activado todo su encanto femenino para volverlo loco.

Jasper la besó de forma apasionada y la abrazó, de forma que ella pudo sentir la evidencia de su deseo. Él estaba muy excitado. La sujetó por el trasero y la presionó contra su cuerpo, provocando que ella se excitara tanto que no le importó. El corazón le latía con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban, y sólo podía pensar en decirle que sí. Era algo más que deseo. Una necesidad que debía aliviar de forma urgente.

Fue él quien se separó para respirar. Ella tenía los pechos aplastados contra su torso y notaba cómo sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

–Te deseo, Alice, pero no puede ser aquí –susurró él.

Allí, en el jardín, a la vista de cualquier persona que pasara por allí. Era una locura. Y tampoco podía llevarlo dentro de la casa. Todo el mundo se enteraría. Se negaba a darle a su padre la satisfacción de pensar que su plan estaba funcionando. Y su madre se preocuparía. Edward también. No podían hacerlo. Ni el momento ni el lugar era el adecuado. Pero el hombre sí lo era. Y eso era confuso, porque no debería serlo.

–Tengo que sentarme –dijo ella, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba temblando–. Hay un banco de jardín…

–Lo veo.

Jasper se giró y, sin dejar de abrazarla, la guió hasta allí. Alice tuvo que concentrarse para caminar. Él la ayudó a sentarse y se acomodó a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas para recuperarse del intenso deseo que se había apoderado de ambos.

Alice inhaló el aroma de una planta de lavanda. Se suponía que era calmante. No podía olvidar que Jasper Hale trabajaba para su padre.

–Si crees que esto significa que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, no es cierto –soltó ella–. La química que hay entre nosotros sólo es eso, química, y no voy a olvidarlo, así que no creas que te da algún poder sobre mí.

Él asintió y sonrió.

–Sin duda me has dado una buena bofetada.

No por el beso, sino por el posible motivo que se ocultaba detrás, ya que el beso la había afectado más de lo que ella quería admitir. Alice miró hacia la cascada para tratar de calmar la inquietud que aquel hombre había generado en ella.

–No ha sido una bofetada, Jasper, sólo quería que supieras lo que siento al respecto. Es evidente que mi padre quiere que me líe contigo. A lo mejor quiere que te conviertas en su yerno. No voy a permitir que me utilices para ascender en tu carrera profesional.

Él no hizo ningún comentario.

Su silencio se prolongó tanto tiempo que ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

–Lo siento si te he truncado tus esperanzas.

–Para nada –él se incorporó y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del banco, totalmente relajado. Sonrió como si estuviera perfectamente de acuerdo con la decisión de Alice–. En estos momentos no estoy buscando una esposa, y tú no estás dispuesta a cumplir ese papel. Con eso aclarado, ¿te interesa algún aspecto de mí, Alice?

Su pregunta la puso de nuevo en un aprieto.

El brillo de la mirada de Jasper indicaba que él sabía que ella estaba interesada en él, pero desearlo y poseerlo eran dos cosas diferentes.

Como había dicho Edward, era mejor que no se metiera en ese lío. Jasper podía haberla mentido y en realidad pensar que conseguiría convencerla para que se convirtiera en su esposa. No conseguiría hacerlo, pero si entablaba una relación con Jasper, él podría contarle a su padre que todo iba de maravilla entre ellos, y ella odiaría que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, le resultaba doloroso recordar lo que había sentido entre sus brazos y pensar que no volvería a disfrutar de ello. Era un indicio peligroso que indicaba que él sí tenía poder sobre ella.

–Te deseo –dijo él–. Y no porque seas la hija de tu padre. Creo que la química que hay entre nosotros hace que eso se convierta en algo irrelevante. Te deseo porque no recuerdo haber deseado tanto a otra mujer.

Era lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Pero Jasper podía habérselo dicho porque era lo que cualquier mujer desearía oír. Era un hombre muy sexy que jugaba a todas las bandas.

–¿Ésa es la pura verdad, Jasper? –le preguntó con escepticismo.

–Muy a mi pesar, sí –dijo él.

–¿Muy a tu pesar? –preguntó ella asombrada.

Él la miró fijamente.

–No quiero desearte, Alice. No más de lo que tú quieres desearme a mí. Y una vez que lo hemos aclarado, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un tiempo para pensar en ello?

Él se levantó como para marcharse. Alice lo miró un instante.

–¿Tienes teléfono móvil? –preguntó él.

–Sí.

–Dame tu número. Te llamaré a finales de semana si sigo pensando en ti. Entonces, podrás decirme sí o no.

Sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su camisa y ella le dio su número de teléfono para que lo grabara.

–Gracias –dijo él, guardando el teléfono y dedicándole una irónica sonrisa–. Ya he visto suficiente del jardín. A lo mejor te apetece unirte a la partida de Scrabble con Edward y con tu madre. Me despediré de ellos y de tu padre y me marcharé.

Alice se sintió aliviada. La decisión podría esperar. Sonrió y se levantó del banco.

–No me parecías un hombre que disfrutara con los jardines.

–Tendré que aprender disfrutar del aroma de las flores.

–Necesitas un jardín para eso. Las de invernadero no tienen mucho aroma.

Él arqueó una ceja y dijo:

–A lo mejor podemos intercambiar nuevas experiencias.

–A lo mejor.

No dijeron nada más.

Él la acompañó hasta el comedor y ella percibió que se distanciaban a cada paso. Era una sensación extraña que contrastaba con la intensa atracción física que habían experimentado. Edward y su madre se despidieron de él antes de que Esme lo acompañara hasta el salón para que se despidiera de su padre.

–¿Y? –preguntó Edward cuando se quedó a solas con Alice.

–Y nada –contestó ella–. Le he mostrado el jardín.

No podía hablar sobre lo que había sucedido entre Jasper Hale y ella. De algún modo, era algo demasiado personal. Además, lo más probable era que no llegara a nada.

Y sería mejor así. Probablemente.

* * *

**Esta semana tengo dos ultimos parciales y me pondre al dia con todos los capis pendientes de las demas historias!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Le dijo que me llamaría a finales de semana», pensó Alice nada más despertarse el viernes por la mañana. «Si todavía sigue pensando en mí», añadió mentalmente, medio deseando que no fuera así para no tener que tomar la decisión de si quería volver a verlo o no. Le había resultado imposible quitárselo de la cabeza. No podía mirar a ningún hombre sin compararlo con Jasper Hale. Ninguno era como él. Ni siquiera parecido. Y además ya no podía concentrarse tanto en sus estudios. Era como si toda su vida se hubiera vuelto patas arriba mientras esperaba su llamada.

Algo realmente malo.

¿Qué había pasado con su fuerte sentido de independencia? Debería quedar por encima del pensamiento obsesivo que tenía sobre aquel hombre y dejarlo en un lugar de relativa importancia. A Alice no le gustaba no tener pleno control de su vida. Era como si un virus hubiera invadido su sistema y no pudiera deshacerse de él. Pero como todos los virus, terminaría por desaparecer.

Especialmente si Jasper no la llamaba. Sin embargo, si la llamaba…

Alice suspiró con fuerza y salió de la cama, incapaz de decidir qué debía hacer. ¿Se quedaría con la duda para siempre si no probaba a salir con él?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta pero no paraba de repetírsela y conseguía distraerla de sus estudios en la universidad. Por la tarde, había tomado la decisión de que sería mejor que Jasper no la llamara para ni siquiera tener posibilidad de elegir. Se sentía tan abrumada que cuando se subió al ferry que la llevaría desde Circular Quay a Mosman, permaneció en la cubierta para sentir el aire fresco.

El ferry estaba en mitad del puerto cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Su corazón se aceleró al instante.

«Puede que no sea él», se dijo, y sacó el teléfono del bolso. Era probable que Jasper no hubiese terminado de trabajar. Ni siquiera eran las cinco de la tarde y su padre no solía llegar antes de las siete a casa.

–Diga –contestó.

–Alice, soy Jasper.

Al oír su voz, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?

«¡A cenar!». La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ir o no ir…

–He pensado que podíamos probar Neil Perry's Spice Temple. Será una experiencia nueva para los dos si no has estado allí.

¡Neil Perry era uno de los mejores cocineros! Sus restaurantes eran famosos por su maravillosa comida. A Alice le encantaría comer allí pero…

–No puedo permitírmelo.

–Yo invito. Tú hiciste una comida deliciosa el domingo.

Cierto. Estaba en deuda con ella.

–De acuerdo. Me encantará –dijo ella. Una cena en ese restaurante compensaba el hecho de tener que pasar la tarde con aquel hombre, al margen de lo mucho que pudiera inquietarla–. Te veré allí –añadió enseguida, porque no quería que su padre se enterara de que iba a quedar con Jasper Haleotra vez–. ¿A qué hora?

–¿A las siete te parece bien?

–Sí.

–¿Sabes la dirección?

–La buscaré.

–El restaurante está en el sótano. Baja directamente. Te esperaré dentro.

–Seré puntual. Gracias por la invitación.

Alice finalizó la l amada, contenta consigo misma por haber manejado la situación con bastante control. Aquella cita podía finalizar en el restaurante, si ella quería que fuera así. Edward le permitiría pasar la noche en su apartamento de Paddington el sábado por la noche, por lo que podía evitar que Jasper la llevara a casa.

El entusiasmo se apoderó de ella. Un entusiasmo lascivo y peligroso.

Un hombre sexy, una comida sexy… Era imposible no esperar la experiencia con impaciencia.

Jasper se preparó para la reunión que se celebraba cada viernes en el despacho de Carlisle Cullen, sospechando que en la agenda del día sólo había un tema de verdadero interés. Y tenía razón. Después de conversar durante media hora sobre el trabajo de la semana, Cullen se acomodó en la silla y le preguntó:

–¿Vas a quedar con Alice este fin de semana?

–Sí. Vamos a cenar juntos mañana por la noche –contestó. No le gustaba aquel juego pero sabía que debía seguirlo para asegurarse el puesto en la empresa hasta que estuviera preparado para realizar su jugada maestra.

–¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Jasper sonrió.

–Gracias por presentármela.

–Ha sido un placer. Alice necesita a un hombre que la meta en cintura y espero que seas tú quien lo haga, Jasper.

La única manera en la que pensaba meterla en cintura era en la cama, si es que ella aceptaba.

–Tu hija es muy atractiva.

Era un comentario poco comprometido pero a Culen le bastó para dejar pasar el tema.

–Disfruta del fin de semana –le dijo, y le dio permiso para marchar.

Jasper había pensado mucho en Alice Cullen desde el sábado anterior. Ella se mostraba hostil hacia su padre y hacia sus deseos, y él esperaba que hubiera rechazado su invitación a cenar. Puesto que deseaba que la aceptara había decidido invitarla a uno de los restaurantes de Neil Perry, pensando que su afición por la cocina haría que le resultara una idea muy atractiva.

Una tentación…

Cuanto más fuerte era, más difícil de resistir.

Ella también lo deseaba. No cabía ninguna duda. Y si lo que quería era una aventura salvaje con él, Jasper estaría dispuesto a complacerla.

Satisfacer el deseo que ella le había generado era algo prioritario. Sin embargo, no había contado con la posibilidad de que ella le gustara de verdad y, desde luego, no quería empezar a preocuparse por ella.

Una compañera picante, comida picante y sexo picante. Eso sería todo lo que tendría con la hija de su enemigo porque en cuanto presentara cargos contra el padre de Alice, y se asegurara de que aquel profesional de la bancarrota no podría destrozar otro negocio para asegurarse sus honorarios, no tendrían relación alguna.

«El deseo siempre termina al cabo de un tiempo», pensó para convencerse.

Entretanto, se había encendido una llama en su interior y confiaba en disfrutar de un ardor intenso al día siguiente.

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta del Spice Temple. Se había puesto su ropa más sexy, una falda de seda color turquesa y un corpiño de seda negra con los zapatos de tacón, de los mismos colores, que su madre le había comprado por Navidad. Sin embargo, nada podía disipar la rabia que la invadía por dentro.

Jasper Hale merecía que lo dejaran plantado. El único motivo por el que había ido hasta allí era para probar la comida de Neil Perry y, en cuanto a su vestimenta, esperaba que Jasper Hale la deseara todavía más porque tendría que sobrevivir sin sexo aquella noche. Ella no iba a permitir que consiguiera algo con ella.

–¡Pásalo bien con Jasper!

Alice rechinó los dientes al oír las palabras de su padre. Se había enterado de su cita con Jasper. Quizá, incluso la habían tramado los dos juntos. En cualquier caso, la de aquella noche ya no era una cita privada y personal. Había otros motivos y Alice odiaba la idea de participar en las maquinaciones de aquellos hombres.

Decidida a centrarse en la comida y a hacerle el vacío a Jasper Hale, entró en el local y se dirigió al piso de abajo. El restaurante estaba decorado en color rojo. El aroma a incienso inundaba el ambiente y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas a pesar de que era temprano.

Jasper estaba sentado en una mesa para dos. Se levantó de la silla al ver que la acompañaban hasta donde estaba él y se fijó en las partes más femeninas de su cuerpo antes de mirarla con deseo. Alice se estremeció al sentir el magnetismo que provocaba que se derritiera por dentro.

–Estás tremenda –dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Bonitos zapatos!

–Son buenos para pisotear hombres –contestó ella, tratando de parecer tranquila.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Estás a punto de pisotear a alguien?

–Comeré primero –dijo ella.

–¡Buena idea! Hay que tener energía.

Él la miraba divertido.

Alice se sentó y agarró la carta que le entregó la camarera a la vez que se ofrecía a solucionarles cualquier duda.

–Dame unos minutos –dijo Alice–. Quiero salivar leyéndome cada plato antes de empezar a elegir.

–Te llamaremos cuando estemos listos –intervino Jasper, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Alice se centró en la carta. Primero leyó la filosofía del Spice Temple. Describía cómo el restaurante preparaba platos únicos inspirados en la cocina asiática, con un contraste de sabores y texturas, destinados a deleitar todos los sentidos. Ella confiaba en que tanta intensidad consiguiera desplazar a Jasper Hale de su cabeza.

–¿Por qué quieres pisotearme?

Alice dejó la carta un instante y lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿Cuántos puntos has ganado diciéndole a mi padre que íbamos a quedar para cenar esta noche?

–¡Ah! –esbozó una sonrisa–. Yo no le di la información, Alice. Él me preguntó directamente si iba a verte este fin de semana. ¿Querías que mintiera al respecto?

–Apuesto que sabías que te lo preguntaría. Por eso me llamaste ayer, antes de salir del trabajo.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza.

–Pensaba que estabas decidida a no permitir que tu padre gobernara tu vida.

–No lo hace.

–En este momento está influyendo sobre la actitud que tienes hacia mí.

–Porque tú se lo has dicho.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Deberías tomar decisiones por ti misma, Alice, a pesar de lo que digan los demás. Ayer tomaste la tuya. ¿Por qué vas a permitir que él cambie lo que tú quieres? Lo has traído aquí contigo, en lugar de actuar por ti misma.

El a frunció el ceño, percatándose de que había permitido que su padre arruinara todas sus expectativas de placer en relación con aquel a cita. ¿Pero cómo podía estar emocionada por el hecho de que la utilizaran?

–¿Y tú? ¿Has venido por mí o por él? –preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él puso una sexy sonrisa.

–Te aseguro que mientras miraba cómo te acercabas a la mesa, no estaba pensando en tu padre.

Su comentario hizo que se sonrojara. Alzó la barbilla para desafiar al deseo que la invadía por dentro.

–He decidido mostrarte lo que no vas a conseguir.

–Decisiones, decisiones… –se mofó él–. ¿Podríamos dejar a tu padre al margen de ellas durante el resto de la velada? ¿Y disfrutar de lo que podamos disfrutar entre nosotros?

Era muy atractivo.

El hombre lo tenía todo, atractivo, inteligencia y la mirada más sexy del mundo. Sin embargo, Alice no conseguía olvidar el motivo por el que había quedado con ella. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no podía disfrutar de su compañía y evitar que su padre influyera en su relación con Jasper?

Después de todo, era ella la que tenía el poder de decidir hasta dónde quería llegar con aquel hombre.

Lo miró a modo de advertencia:

–Mientras quede entre nosotros, estaré dispuesta a adoptar una actitud más positiva hacia ti.

–Y yo estaré encantado de ser tu amante secreto –contestó él.

Alice sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

–No he dicho nada de convertirnos en amantes.

–Trataba de asegurarte que los momentos íntimos permanecerán en privado –abrió la carta–. Disfrutemos de lo que nos ofrecen hoy. ¿Te has fijado en que los platos picantes están en color rojo?

Él era el plato más picante.

Alice trató de borrar la imagen que se había creado de él como amante y abrió la carta otra vez.

–Prefiero la comida especiada a la muy picante –dijo ella, mirando la lista de entradas.

–Muy bien, descartaremos los platos que están en rojo.

–No hace falta. Pide lo que te apetezca.

–Hay muchas cosas apetecibles, será mejor si podemos compartirlas ¿no crees? Así podremos probar la comida del otro y ampliar la experiencia.

Compartir los diferentes sabores… Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sonaba a algo muy íntimo. Y, de pronto, ya no le importaba que hubiera otros motivos. Quería disfrutar de aquella experiencia con él.

–¡Una idea estupenda! –dijo ella, y sonrió.

–Estás increíblemente bella cuando sonríes –comentó él–. Espero que pueda hacerte sonreír durante toda la velada, sólo por el placer de mirarte.

Ella se rió.

–¡De ninguna manera! Voy a estar muy ocupada comiendo.

–Lo intentaré entre bocado y bocado.

–Babearé sobre la comida.

Él se rió.

–Hablando de eso, ¿qué entradas te apetece probar?

Alice leyó la lista sin dejar de sonreír. Había recuperado el entusiasmo de pasar la velada con Jasper . Tenía razón acerca de que debía tomar decisiones por sí misma. Debía confiar en su instinto y hacer lo que consideraba correcto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La camarera les aconsejó que pidieran un único plato principal y una guarnición de verduras para compartir, puesto que habían pedido dos entrantes diferentes. Las raciones eran grandes y seguramente prefirieran guardar sitio para el postre.

–Sin duda –convino Alice–. Tengo que probar el helado de sésamo con palomitas caramelizadas y chocolate.

–Y yo quiero el cóctel Dessert –dijo Jasper–. Parece un postre delicioso.

Alice puso una amplia sonrisa.

–Pareces contenta –comentó Jasper , mirándola de forma sensual.

–Me encanta la idea de probar un pedazo de tu postre –soltó ella, consciente de que también deseaba probarlo a él.

–¡Comida, gloriosa comida! –exclamó él.

–Todavía tenemos que decidir el plato principal que vamos a pedir –le recordó.

–Pediremos lo que habías elegido, el revuelto de cerdo, beicon, tofu, ajetes, ajos y aceite de chile, y yo pediré el plato de verduras.

–¿Y qué será?

–Un revuelto de bambú, guisantes y huevos de codorniz con ajo y jengibre.

–Acabaremos con olor a ajo.

–Intentaremos quitárnoslo con vino.

Jasper pidió una botella de un vino blanco muy caro.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, Alice suspiró y se relajó en la silla, contenta de disfrutar del ambiente del restaurante y de la compañía del hombre con el que estaba.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? –preguntó ella.

Él puso una sonrisa sensual.

–Mucho mejor ahora que termina cenando contigo. ¿Y la tuya?

–Extraña.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–No conseguía sacarte de mi cabeza.

Él se rió.

–Me alegro de que el problema no fuera mío. La pregunta es si vas a alimentar tu imaginación o si vas a dejar que se extinga.

–Esta noche estoy dispuesta a alimentarla.

–Yo también.

Su mirada indicaba que él estaba dispuesto a devorarla y Alice no podía negar que también deseaba probarlo. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para convertirse en su amante sin conocerlo apenas.

–Me refería aquí, en el restaurante, Jasper. No te conozco, ¿no crees? –lo miró seriamente–. Es evidente que a mi padre le gustas mucho, lo que no es una gran recomendación. Creo que después de tu visita del domingo, puedes hacerte una idea bastante clara de cómo es mi vida, pero yo no sé nada de ti, aparte de que mencionaste que tu madre falleció. ¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Era su único hijo. Desde entonces, he estado solo. Mi vida no tiene la complicación de tener que manejar relaciones familiares, Alice. Como vi que hacías el domingo.

–Tú vas a tu ritmo –dijo ella.

–Sí.

¿No has vivido nunca en pareja?

–No he conocido a nadie con quien me gustara pasar cada día.

Ella asintió. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

–La convivencia diaria es mucho pedir. Yo tampoco sé si quiero probarlo.

Él sonrió.

–Prefieres ser un espíritu libre.

–He visto a mi madre comprometerse demasiado –dijo ella.

–No todos los hombres son como tu padre, Alice–dijo seriamente–.Mis padres eran felices en su matrimonio. Yo crecí en un hogar lleno de amor. Ojalá todavía lo tuviera.

–Fuiste afortunado de tener lo que tenías, Jasper, pero imagino que echar de menos la vida familiar hace que te sientas muy solo.

–Han pasado diez años, Alice. He aprendido a vivir estando solo.

Ella no pensaba lo mismo. Percibía su sentimiento de rabia ante la pérdida. La imagen de un lobo solitario en busca de cierta satisfacción invadió su cabeza.

¿Habría estado buscándola en la profesión que había elegido? El negocio de la bancarrota se centraba en la pérdida y él había hablado acerca del trauma que generaba cuando ella le enseñó el jardín la semana anterior. Alice se había sorprendido. La idea de que Jasper no era como su padre empezaba a instalarse en su cabeza. Lo que convertía en más aceptable el placer que podía compartir con él.

–El hombre autosuficiente –dijo sonriendo.

–Que no quiere estar solo esta noche.

Tenía una mirada lobuna que provocó que Alice se excitara al imaginarse copulando con él bajo las estrellas, en la cima de una montaña. Algo ridículo, puesto que estaban en medio de una ciudad, pero el animal femenino que se ocultaba en su interior estaba completamente excitado y dispuesto a explorar todas las posibilidades con Jasper Hale.

La camarera regresó con la botella de vino y les rellenó las copas. Jasper levantó la suya para brindar.

–Por que nos conozcamos mejor.

Alice asintió.

–Brindo por ello.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo de vino.

–Oí que le contabas a Edward que entrenabas en el gimnasio. ¿Vas a menudo?

–Después del trabajo. Es una buena manera de relajarse.

«Todas las mujeres del lugar se fijarán en él», pensó Alice, preguntándose si también utilizaría el gimnasio para ligar. No podía imaginárselo sin tener una vida sexual muy activa. Y sospechaba que la mantendría completamente separada del trabajo.

–El domingo dijiste que no querías desearme, Jasper –le recordó–. ¿Es porque el hecho de que sea la hija de tu jefe hace que afecte a tu carrera profesional?

–Creo que es una complicación que ambos preferimos no tener –se echó hacia delante y la miró fijamente a los ojos–. Cerremos ese tema. Hagamos únicamente lo que nos apetece hacer juntos, al margen de otros asuntos. ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para recorrer ese camino conmigo, Alice? ¿Lo bastante fuerte como para hacer la elección tú misma?

Su manera de retarla provocó que se le acelerara el pulso. ¿Valiente? ¿Fuerte? Ella quería pensar que sí lo era, pero ¿sería cierto? Siempre había huido de las relaciones con implicación emocional, por miedo a cómo podrían afectarla. El par de relaciones sexuales que había tenido se habían debido más al deseo de conocer que al de tener una relación seria.

Jasper Hale provocaba en ella algo incontrolable. Ella deseaba explorarlo, pero no podía obviar la sensación de peligro que le generaba. Hasta el momento había ocupado gran parte de su mente. ¿Se olvidaría de él cuando terminara la pasión o terminaría perdiendo la independencia mental que necesitaba para sobrevivir?

No podía acabar como su madre.

–Me gusta hacer lo que me plazca, Jasper–dijo ella–. No creo que me importe unirme a tu camino de vez en cuando, pero…

–Estupendo… Perfecto… Podemos dibujar un mapa y encontrarnos cuando nos convenga a los dos.

Ella se rió con nerviosismo. Él era tan tentador, y tan sexy, que no veía demasiado peligro en mantener una aventura intermitente con él.

La camarera llegó con los entrantes. Alice había escogido un plato de tofu frito con ensalada de cilantro picante y Jasper un plato de cordero al estilo del norte con bollitos de hinojo. Ambos platos olían de maravilla.

–Los dividiremos por la mitad, ¿verdad? –dijo ella.

–Compartir era el trato –dijo él–. Adelante. Divídelos.

Jasper la observó dividir las raciones con meticulosidad. Le gustaba todo sobre ella, especialmente su actitud decidida para llevar su propia vida. Además, eso hacía que él no se sintiera culpable por buscar lo que deseaba tener con ella. Alice no buscaba un amor para toda la vida. No creía en esa posibilidad.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto en el matrimonio de sus padres, Jasper comprendía por qué no quería relaciones serias. Carlisle Cullen había causado mucho daño a su familia, igual que a muchas otras. Había privado a Jasper de sus padres, pero a diferencia de ellos, Alice estaba viva y coleando. Ella sobreviviría. Una relación intermitente con él no debería significar problemas para ninguno de ellos.

–Deberíamos empezar por los bollitos y terminar con la ensalada –dijo ella con tono autoritario.

–Sí, señorita.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

–No pretendía parecer mandona.

Él sonrió.

–No me importa seguir los consejos de una gran conocedora de la comida. Es más, me gustaría que ampliaras mi conocimiento sobre las delicias gourmet.

–Estás bromeando conmigo. Creo que será mejor que me calle y me ponga a comer.

–Disfruta.

Era un placer observar cómo apreciaba los diferentes sabores.

–Por favor, siéntete libre para comentar –dijo él–. No estaba bromeando, Alice. Quiero que compartas conmigo tu opinión sobre estos platos.

–Dime lo que tú piensas –contestó ella.

Él obedeció y ella respondió encantada.

La comida era un placer, no sólo por la gran variedad de sabores, sino por el entusiasmo que mostraba Alice. Su manera de lamerse los labios, la expresión de sus ojos, la manera en que se movían sus pechos cuando suspiraba con satisfacción, las sonrisas con las que provocaba que él deseara devorarla… Jasper ansiaba llevársela a la cama y saborear todo su cuerpo.

No recordaba cuándo había disfrutado tanto de una velada con una mujer. Le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que terminara allí.

Tenía que convencerla para quisiera lo que él quería. Y no sólo esa noche. Sabía que una sola noche no sería suficiente.

–Ha sido fantástico, Japer–dijo el a cuando terminaron el postre–. Muchas gracias por ofrecerme esta experiencia –dijo Alice, con brillo en la mirada–. Sin duda, ha sido mucho más que mi comida del domingo.

–Aparte de los de Neil Perry, ¿a qué otros restaurantes de cocineros famosos te gustaría ir? –preguntó, decidido a tentarla con su compañía otra vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo permitirme ir a esos restaurantes, pero espero poder hacerlo algún día. Entretanto, se me cae la baba sobre sus libros de cocina.

–Yo puedo permitírmelos, Alice, pero no quiero ir solo. Y tampoco sé tanto de comida como tú. Estoy dispuesto a pagar para que seas mi acompañante y compartas tu sabiduría y el placer de la buena cocina conmigo. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella dudó un instante y frunció el ceño.

–Una aventura en el mundo de la cocina refinada –insistió él.

–Y tú pagando la cuenta –dijo ella.

–¿Y por qué no? Ha sido idea mía.

–Es como si estuvieras comprándome, Jasper.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–En todo caso, compraría tu sabiduría. Para ampliar la mía. Dime que sí, Alice. Será divertido. Igual que lo ha sido esta noche.

Eso era innegable.

–Tienes razón –dijo ella, suspirando a modo de rendición–. No es divertido hacerlo solo. Siento no poder pagar mi parte, pero simplemente no gano bastante dinero con un trabajo a media jornada.

–No te preocupes por eso. Lo consideraré como una inversión para ampliar mis conocimientos sobre la vida. Podrías llevarme una rosa de jardín a nuestro próximo restaurante. Tienes razón acerca de que las de los invernaderos que venden por la calle no tienen olor.

Ella se rió.

–¿Has ido a probar si olían?

–Sí.

–Bueno, entonces, hay esperanza contigo.

–Esperanza, ¿para qué?

–Para que aprendas a ser consciente de los bonitos regalos que nos ofrece la naturaleza.

–Soy plenamente consciente del que tengo justo enfrente de mí –estiró el brazo y le agarró la mano para acariciarle la palma con el dedo pulgar–. Pasa la noche conmigo, Alice. He reservado una habitación en el hotel Intercontinental. Está muy cerca de aquí. Disfrutemos de lo que el domingo no pudimos terminar.

Era directo.

Era sincero.

Y no prometía nada más de lo que decía.

Tenía que ser de esa manera, o no sería.

A pesar de lo mucho que ella le gustaba, seguía siendo la hija de Carlisle Cullen y eso los separaría cuando llegara el momento de la represalia. Jasper llevaba diez años esforzándose para conseguirlo. Tuviera lo que tuviera con Alice, sólo podía ser una aventura.


End file.
